The Things That Go Wrong in Second Movies
by Cookie Frost Girl
Summary: Warning! Spoilers SOM movie! 50 reasons in my opinion that go wrong in The Sea of Monsters movie. Enjoy! Please Review


**WARNING! SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIES! I just want to get this thing out. This is the list of things that go wrong at The Sea of Monsters movie:**

**1. Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth didn't suppose to had same age**

**2. Thalia's dead is too easy. I mean she just died because were thrown by a Cyclops and didn't surround by monsters army like the book. Her sword fighting is horrible.**

**3. You know... the usual 16 years old actors and actress.**

**4. Where is the uncaring Mr. D?**

**5. Isn't that Chiron got fired in the book?**

**6. Tantalus... Where are you?**

**7. Where is the "Prissy" thing?**

**8. The monsters that didn't mention in the book**

**9. Blackjack! I have donuts right now! (in monster donuts ya know :D)  
**

**10. How in Hades Luke poisoned Thalia's tree himself, chitchat with Percy, and have something to teleport?**

**11. Fancy pen you got there...**

**12. So... What is the prophecy of this quest? Not the great prophecy**

**13. Annie, you do have Ipad? Where did you get that? From Leo?**

**14. So the leader of this quest is a satyr?**

**15. Ichneutae? I like Coach Hedge better.**

**16. What a dumb border patrol...**

**17. The mist is contained by a bottle of perfume?**

**18. Side effects of the mist?**

**19. You said the gray (spelling?) sisters have an eye. How can you bring the eye out of the dashboard if you are blind?**

**20. Must pay more than one thousand drachmas for the cab?**

**21. Grover got satyrnapped!**

**22. Whoa! An old woman ordered shipping a shield to Hades?**

**23. If I recall correctly, Hermes wore a training pants**

**24. Hi George! Hi Martha!**

**25. One day, I will search in Google where to find Luke...**

**26. "Mythical box sealer?" We need vitamins!**

**27. They didn't name the hippocampus Rainbow!**

**28. Silena? What will happen to Beckendrof (spelling?)?**

**29. Ethan? -_-**

**30. Why on earth Luke sends Grover to Sea of Monsters?**

**31. Why they make Tyson more stupid than in the books? Why?**

**32. Percy can make a storm! Wow!**

**33. Surfing?**

**34. They are still alive when got eaten by Scylla?**

**35. Ares... Where are you, sir?**

**36. Where is the bully and meanie Clarisse?**

**37. Guinea pig and sirens scene. It's a shame they didn't include that to the movie. Those are my favorite scene**

**38. Polyphemus got the amusement park island from ****goddess Circe****.**

**39. Baa baa Black ****sheep ****have you any wool.**

**40. I thought Tyson couldn't got killed by an arrow. Where is his monster skin?**

**41. Luke got the fleece!**

**42. Is that Kronos or Minotaur that can talk?**

**43. Is this mortal beating or demigod beating?**

**44. Luke got eaten by Kronos... Luke got eaten by Kronos**

**45. Eww... Wonder how Grover tasted like...**

**46. Cut Kronos with Riptide in half and BOOM! He will back to his coffin**

**47. Annie? Are you really a demigod? You were dying just because a single stab by manticore that can be dodged easily...**

**48. Percy... is you really want one of your friends dying again just because you have the fleece?**

**49. I wonder when they include Iris Messaging to the film...**

**50. Did you notice Thalia's self more visible on the scene when camp realize Thalia's tree have been poisoned than scene when Clarisse put the fleece?**

**To balance it out (Nice to meet you, Nemesis), this is a few things I like in the movie**

**1. Finally, Annabeth is a blonde**

**2. Camp Half-Blood**

**3. The dialogues are funny**

**4. The barrier**

**5. The café scene**

**6. The Hermes scene**

**7. Scene when Percy saw the coördinates**

**I know the content isn't perfect and still have many things that we call it "movie mistakes" but I want to make it 50. I hope you like it. Sorry for (a lots of) the sarcasm and error grammar and spelling. Please review and give your opinion for the movie.**

**PEACE OUT!:P**

**~Cookie Frost Girl**


End file.
